Cowboy
by Solitudely
Summary: Había encontrado esa curiosa ropa de vaquero. Se la puso y se miró un rato en el espejo y fue allí…cuando un insano pensamiento llegó a su mente. "Quiero montar, quiero montar a Arthur", lo malo es que UK, no entendió bien a que se refería con "montar".


Esta historia me la _pidieron_, es algo muy raro…, me dio como que miedo escribirlo pero aquí está, terminado. Y además si giro la cabeza… y entrecierro los ojos se veía normal. **_I'm scared… I'm scared… I'm scared…~ _**

**Dedicado: **AngelaPriet. Gracias por escribirme el Shizaya que quería, estuvo sexy.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Parejas**: Sólo Estados Unidos/Reino Unido, USA/UK, Al/Iggy, Alfred/Arthur, Bla, bla y blá…

**Advertencia: **Actos sexuales, semi-lemon un poco más fuerte de los que se ven en mis historias, morbo, homo, este fic es una cosa rara. Alfred es menos inocente aquí, Inglaterra también. Es T, aunque si creen que debería estar en "M" avisadme.

* * *

><p>Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Sí, allí estaba, en su cama mirando el techo, pensó que sería un día como cualquiera pero hoy quería hacer su día diferente ¿pero cómo? el día estaba algo frío.<p>

Detestaba el frío, pero no era demasiado, un poleron ancho y algo debajo para quedar listo y calientito. Era un fin de semana. No era mucha novedad, no tenía trabajo, podría salir a dar un par de vueltas.

Se metió a la ducha poniendo el agua bastante caliente. Le encantaba sentir esa sensación en su cuerpo, meterse a aquella tibia agua entre el frío que envolvía su casa. Aquella exquisito liquido recorriéndolo completamente desde sus hebras dorabas hasta deslizarse de su pecho cada vez más abajo chocando finalmente con la baldosa de la ducha.

Salió con una bata del baño después de secarse todo su cuerpo menos el pelo. Fue al armario buscando algo que ponerse. Hurgó entre mucha ropa para encontrar algo que llamo a su curioso ser. Era aquel traje… aquel traje de…

De… **Vaquero**.

Un cowboy estadounidense. Con todos los accesorios. ¿Por qué lo tenía allí? ¿Para qué? Lo miró un rato y una traviesa y juguetona sonrisa salió de sus labios de manera casual y espontánea. Estaba aburridísimo, quizá eso pudiera ayudarlo.

Fue al baño llevando el traje consigo, se desnudo completamente para ponerse aquel traje rápidamente. Se miró al espejo un par de veces y luego realizo jugarretas por allí como si fuera persiguiendo a unos malhechores.

—¡Tomen esto! ¡No pueden meterse conmigo, soy el mejor vaquero de todo el oste! —decía con una sonrisa heroica y una extraña pirueta.

Sí, estaba muy ocioso. Fue al espejo nuevamente y se arregló aquel sombrero y dijo suavemente mirando todo su atuendo. —Quiero montar…yo quiero montar…

Alfred rechinó los dientes con sutileza. Luego, volvió a mirarse en el espejo vislumbrando un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Se relamió los labios con sensualidad al imaginarse una escena un tanto curiosa…junto a alguien que conocía bastante bien se podría decir.

Miró nuevamente el espejo pero esta vez con algo de seriedad diciendo por fin "Quiero montar a Inglaterra".

Aquellos pensamientos inundaron la mente del menor. Inglaterra…, su fragancia, su esencia. Su exquisito acento inglés que aunque nunca lo admitía le hacia perder el control, lo volvía loco. Le fascinaba escucharle hablar. Le encantaba todo acerca de aquel muchacho. Quería tenerlo allí, ahora mismo. Lo necesitaba, quería su cuerpo…, besarlo. Embriagarse con su mirada, perderse entre deliciosas caricias. No lo soportaba.

Lo decidió. Lo llamó por teléfono ¿Cómo lo traía hasta su casa? ¿O sería mejor en otro lugar?

La conversación empezó normal pero se fue acalorando a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

—¡Es de vida o muerte Iggy! ¡Ven a mi casa!  
>—Estoy ocupado Alfred…ya te lo dije<br>—¿Estás masturbándote?  
>—¡I-Idiota! ¡Ya veras cuando te vea! —decía cabreadísimo. ¿Por qué estaría haciendo aquello?<br>—Si quieres matarme Inglaterra aprovecha ahora… ¡ven a mi casa!  
>—No caeré…<br>—¿Quieres ver una película porno?... o no será que eso estás haciendo.  
>—Hak…—no pudo evitar soltar un sonido nervioso.<br>—¡Eso estás haciendo! ¡Eres tan pervertido Inglaterra!  
>—¡Cállate! ¡Por supuesto que n-no estoy viendo porno!<br>—¿Entonces por qué no vienes?  
>—Bien voy… ¿pero para que demonios me quieres?<br>—¡Para jugar al caballito!

El silencio se hizo presente en la línea.

La conversación se hizo más espesa, pero sólo era un juego de caballitos y jinetes ¿Qué mal le podía hacer? Aunque…el norteamericano debía de dejar de ser tan infantil. Ya estaba algo grandecito para aquellos juegos.

Y así, llego a su casa. Arthur no estabas muy de animo pero prefería eso a que lo jodiera por el resto de su vida, porque cuando Alfred. F jones se dispone a joder a alguien, lo logra…y en grande. Sólo basto un sutil toque aquella puerta para que Alfred abriera, casi no rozó la madera y el americano le abrió.

Estaba allí, con una sensual sonrisa, o al menos eso le pareció al mayor. Lo jalaron un momento hasta adentro de la casa y aún estaba tratando de acomodarse a la situación.

—¡Me alegro que hayas venido Iggy! ¡Me alegro muchooo! —Decía mientras reía a carcajadas casi sobre humanas de felicidad y millones de estrellitas salían a su alrededor. Inglaterra casi percibió magia alrededor, y eso que él sí que sabía de esas cosas, o al menos… se suponía que lo hacía.

—¿Te gusta mi traje Inglaterra? ¿Cool, verdad? —decía cerrándole un ojo de manera presuntuosa.

Inglaterra no había reparado en el traje y cuando lo vio, sí…no bromeaba. Era un Cowboy totalmente.

Tenía una camisa de algodón oscura apretada, más o menos ajustada a su cuerpo y unos pantalones de lana. Tenía unos **_chaps _**en las piernas. Un sombrero de color algo oscuro al igual que su camisa en la cabeza y un pañuelo casi puesto por diseñador en su cuello. Unas botas con espuelas y todo e incluso portaba una pistola.

Se quedo mirándolo con una extraña fascinación. ¿Dónde había visto algo parecido? ¿Dónde?... y lo recordó.

Un striptease. Un striptease de vaquero. Su rostro se sonrojó al asimilarlo con eso y tuvo que apartar la vista del americano por unos momentos, luego, después de recuperarse de aquellos raros pensamientos en su mente decidió continuar y responderle.

—Es lindo…

—¡Waaaah! ¡Que digas eso significa mucho! —le sonrío acercándose un poco a él. —Y ahora ¿jugamos?—pregunto entre sensual y posesivamente pero sin evitar un pequeño rastro de nerviosismo en su rostro. El miedo a ser rechazado.

—¿A qué?

—A lo que te dije, al caballito… ¿Me dejas mon-montarte? —titubeó como nunca. Aquella era una propuesta muy descarada pero según tenía entendido a Inglaterra le gustaban las cosas así en aquel ámbito.

Inglaterra cerró los ojos y frunció el seño resignado. —Pesas un montón… y estás viejo para esto…pero bueno. Espero que no me rompas la columna con tu peso.

Le aclaró al menor. No pudo rehusarse, no sería durante mucho tiempo además de que cuando era pequeño a USA siempre le gustaba jugar al caballito con Inglaterra.

—¡Yahooooo! ~ —gritó con alegría.

—¿Yahoo? ¿Por qué demonios tan alegre? —decía un tanto asustado del americano.

—Me vas a dejar montarte…—decía sensualmente acercándose al mayor. Éste retrocedió un poco por cuestión de reflejo pero toco la muralla y el muchacho no paraba de acercarse.

Puso un brazo entre la pares y el británico impidiéndole un poco la escapatoria y juntando la distancia que los separaba. Arthur comenzó a sentirse extraño, no sabía del todo bien que le pasaba al americano. Hasta que lo sintió, suavemente en sus labios. No pudo abrir más los ojos en aquel momento…Alfred lo estaba besando.

Besando, y no en la mejilla, no en la frente. En los labios, de manera adulta y ardiente. Trato de removerse un poco al darse cuanta de que todo aquello comenzaba a perder sentido pero Alfred no lo dejo, lo arrincono aún más acoplando sus cuerpos. Inglaterra se rindió al sentirlo invadir su boca, entrar en su cavidad con aquella menos experimentada lengua. Le ponía salvajismo pero no dominaba el "arte" del todo.

Lo empujó un poco, acomodándose en su cuerpo de otra manera ahora el ganado el combate entre aquel hambriento beso. Ambos terminaron separándose agitados.

—¿Qué demo-nios fue eso Alfred?

—Tú dijiste que podía montarte…que podía tener sexo contigo…

Inglaterra abrió los ojos de sobremanera no pudiendo contener un estremecimiento ante aquellas palabras. —¿Quieres follarme? —decía casi sin creérselo.

—No exactamente en esas palabras Arthur…

—Entonces… ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Y yo creyéndome tu puto cuento de que quería jugar al caballito. —miró hacia al lado aún algo choqueado.

—¿No quieres? —le susurró al oído. Suavemente, casi en suplica.

Inglaterra agitó dócilmente su cuerpo llevando su mano hasta el pecho del menor acariciándolo ligera y delicadamente. Lo deseaba, quería una noche con aquel muchacho. Pero era un deseo insano, mal visto, se supone que antes eran casi hermanos y tener aquellos obscenos sentimientos hacia USA le hacía sentirse sucio.

—Sé que me deseas…—susurró entre el cuello europeo dando una pequeña lamida.

El inglés bajo la cabeza frunciendo el seño mientras un leve color rojizo aparecía en sus mejillas y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar suavemente, por la tensión, por el nerviosismo.

—Y al hacerte esto estoy dejando **_obvio_** que yo también te deseo…—le dijo en el oído de manera ronca y sensual.

Arthur arrancó una leve ofenda al suelo, estaba mascullando con los labios apretados y algo molesto. Y luego, al terminar de hacer eso tomó al americano besándolo nuevamente, acariciándolo con sutileza. Era un "está bien", pero al modo en que el anglosajón no tuviera que decirlo.

Alfred lo llevo hasta la habitación mientras sentía las manos del inglés colarse en su camisa, no sabía ni cuándo ni cómo se la había abierto. Pero no le importo, así no tendría que sacársela él.

Al llegar hasta la cama lo acomodo entre sus piernas quedando detrás de este. Arthur se removía un poco pero no lo suficiente para querer liberarse. —Abre un poco más tus piernas…—susurro mientras tomaba el miembro del mayor por encima del pantalón dando a notar un bulto.

—Mi-Mierda… Al-fred… ¿qué se supone que haces? "¿Abre más las piernas?" ¿Qui-quieres que te baile sin ropa ahora? —cerraba los ojos gimiendo un poco.

Acariciaban su miembro y comenzaban a masajearlo, primero desde más arriba cercano a sus testículos y luego bajando hasta ubicar la punta entre esos pantalones que llevaba el británico. El inglés siempre traía ropa que provocaba al estadounidense, en cada momento y en cada lugar. Todo hacía que el americano quisiera acercarse hasta éste y besarlo con pasión, sentir su calor cerca de su cuerpo y hasta dejarse lleva un momento por el británico si fuera necesario.

Los besos en el cuerpo del británico iban abarcando lugares más íntimos al irle sacando aquella molesta camisa. Estados Unidos mordió el cuello del inglés suavemente haciéndolo más y más fuerte a medida que bajaba incluso comenzó a dolerle al británico pero se sentía fantástico.

—Ahh..mngg, aah… agg.. Al-Alfred…—se limitaba a gemir, a gemir para su amado y caliente americano.

Lo excitaba tanto. Parecía casi como si Estados Unidos supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo… "Como si lo hubiera hecho…con alguien más", ese pensamiento entristeció un poco al anglosajón, pero aquellas manos no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

Sintió como subían un poco, dejando de apretar aquella parte de su cuerpo. Miró con un poco de miedo hacia abajo, un pequeño punto comenzaba a gotearle en su pantalón ¡mierda! comenzaba a mojarse. El americano lo notó, una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios. Tiró con su mano derecha el cierre del mayor hacia abajo y desabrochando el botón de arriba. Luego, enseguida de eso comenzó a masturbarlo. Rápidamente mientras jugaba con su pezón izquierdo.

El mayor se retorció, se sentía en el cielo. Nunca nadie se había tomado el tiempo de atenderlo de esa manera, mayor y regularmente era él quien daba el placer. Sentir como lo hacía alguien más, como lo tocaban y lo hacían gritar del placer estaba llevándolo al mismísimo éxtasis.

—Ha…Alfred.. Alfred…—gemía complaciendo al estadounidense. Podía sentir su erección detrás suyo chocando contra su trasero. Alfred estaba caliente igual.

Quería tocarlo también. Quería tocar al menos un poco al americano…, se decía mientras el éxtasis llegaba a todo su cuerpo, temblaba de placer y sus caderas se movían al son de la mano del americano en su miembro. Pero tenía que pararlo.

Se había terminado por voltear y alejarse un poco del cuerpo del americano y allí lo vio, estaba con los ojos un tanto entrecerrados con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo sonrojado. Su cara era totalmente diferente a las cosas que decía.

—Contén la respiración si es necesario…no dejes que vea inseguridad en ti, mantente firme…—repetía medidamente para él…medidamente para el británico.

Todo aquello era realmente extraño. Ver a Inglaterra allí, sonrojado cubierto de aquel pegajoso liquido, estaba mojado, y él también se estaba mojando. Sus pantalones eran una prisión. Quería meter su miembro en Reino Unido lo antes posible, quería "montarlo", pero no podía. Y lo sabía, había aprendido un poco de ello.

El inglés jadeó escasamente acariciándose a él mismo durante unos segundos. Eso enojo algo a USA, él estaba allí… e Inglaterra se estaba ¿masturbando?, sin embargo era excitante ver como pasaba sus manos por sus testículos y comenzaba a frotar la punta de su pene dando pequeñas caricias. Lo excitaba en demasía, más acompañado de esos suculentos gemidos que botaba pero se estaba masturbando teniéndolo a él para hacerlo.

Inglaterra sonrió suavemente al ver al "jinete enojado" se acerco hasta éste subiendo un pocos sus pantalones y por completo sus bóxer. Alfred no sabía que pretendía pero se veía incluso más caliente de aquella manera, aquella forma de marcársele la erección en los bóxer que traía, Arthur era suculento.

—Te haré sentir bien…—decía masajeando al igual que el norteamericano aquel bulto que se formaba en aquellos pantalones. —Maldito traje…—se quejaba al ver que se le resistía, no podía llegar a su objetivo.

—Aah…no hagas eso…In-Inglaterra…

—¿Qué cosa? —decía desentendido el inglés bajándole los bóxer lamiendo aquel miembro semi-erecto. Le había ganado a aquellos malditos pantalones sacándoselos, con botas espuela y todo. Sí, se había dado la jodida lata de hacerlo

El menor comenzó a apretar los ojos al sentir aquella lengüita traviesa por sus genitales, comenzaba a retorcerse y a excitarse más, comenzaba a ver el cuerpo del británico con más ansias que hace unos segundos atrás. Se arqueo un poco al ver como se tragaban su miembro pero tomo las caderas del mayor, bajó suavemente por su espalda para meter un dedo en su ano.

Sí, quería lubricarlo. Inglaterra no identifico la sensación hasta sentir como un dedo comenzaba a penetrarlo con suavidad al hacerle sexo oral al menor.

—No..aaah…—gimió corriendo su cara de la erección del americano. —Aahah.. Al-fred…no puedo hacerlo ¡aahah! Aahh..si me estás metiendo un dedo en el culo…—gimió distraído.

—Sólo déjalo…—cerró los ojos algo sofocado sacando el dedo del interior del británico.

El inglés cerró los ojos dispuesto a ir de nuevo por el miembro del mayor cuando siente otro dedo en su interior.

—Te estás mojando sin que te haga nada…—le comentaba coquetamente viendo como su miembro comenzaba a manchar sus bóxer desde la punta.

—Me estás…metiendo… de-dos…—gemía entrecortado acariciando la punta. Alfred gimió ronco y fuerte. —Cómo quieres que yo no…—no pudo continuar arqueando más su cuerpo.

La felación le estaba saliendo fatal con aquel americano interfiriendo.

—O sea, te gusta… ¿lo hago más adentro? —decía caliente mientras comenzaba a abrir los dedos en la cavidad anal del mayor y metiéndolos más adentro.

—Aahhh… Al… aahhh, mmnggg—gemía gustoso.

El americano sonrío suavemente mientras alejaba al mayor de su miembro. Quería meterlo dentro. Hacer suyo a ese británico. Inglaterra se retorcía y vio que intentaba el menor, respiraba agitadamente mientras comenzaba a cansarse con toda la cara ruborizada. Estaba tan caliente. Quería que lo hiciera, sentir adentro al menor. Como él había dicho: "Que lo montara", fuerte y duro.

Se puso en oído norteamericano dejándole escuchar su voz entrecortada, sus suculentos sonidos de placer, de deseo. Sabía perfectamente que eso activaría al menor y no tendría que pedírselo. Se coló también entre las piernas de Alfred y frotaba su entrada contra el miembro erecto del americano. Este gimió y se sonrojo de sobremanera. No pudo contenerse y tomó posesivamente las caderas de Arthur metiéndose dentro de él.

—Mnnagg.. aah…—no dijo palabras, sólo gimió. Sólo de aferro al norteamericano—Es-Estúpido…

—Me esta-bas pidiendo a gritos que te la metiera…que te montara In-Inglaterra…

—Podías…habérmela…. Aahh—cerró los ojos haciendo una pausa mientras entreabría los ojos y sus mejillas se ruborizaba, se sentía tan caliente tener adentro a USA. Aquel miembro en su interior abriendo su estrecha entrada, dilatándola.—… Metido menos fue-rte, o menos adentro a la primera…

—¿Pue-do ahh… moverme? —decía botando un pequeño suspiro besando a Inglaterra nuevamente. Dulce y apasionadamente. El beso terminó con respingo de ambos ante un leve movimiento de caderas casi involuntario del británico.

Se hecho en la cama de frente y elevo sus caderas. —Está…bien aah..aah, estoy bien idiota, no soy de cristal, no soy una muñeca, mu-muévete. —le dijo con una sonrisa segura y confiada.

El americano obedeció yendo a un paso lento pero firme, sacaba su miembro casi por completo del cuerpo inglés y lo volvía a meter hasta adentro. Los gemidos del británico hacían eco en la habitación acompañados de los de Alfred, estos un poco más suaves y roncos pero no por eso menos dignos de escuchar.

—Ahh…ahh…ahhh—sus gemidos eran pausados, Estados Unidos aún iba lento. Abrió un poco los ojos ante el placer y miró hacía atrás, el estadounidense estaba allí, embistiendo su cuerpo, aquella confiada cara inundada de placer. Mirándolo a él.

Se sintió tan observado, una vergüenza extraña comenzó a invadirlo. No se sentía así desde hace mucho, aquella forma de hacer el amor era fogosa, pero quería que fuera un poco más fuerte. Entre gemidos Inglaterra se lo pidió. —M-ás…aaahh…fuerte…más rá-pido, no soy…tan estúpi-damente débil…Al-Alfred…

El americano lo miró con intensidad ante aquellas suculentas palabras. Acomodo un poco a Inglaterra. Lo dio vuelta con suavidad dejando de embestirlo para ponerse frente a frente. Y comenzó a moverse, fuerte, duro y rápido. El británico al cambio de ritmo sólo pudo gemir.

Adentro y afuera sin parar, Inglaterra no podía creérselo. —Aa-hh… Al-Al-fr-ed…Al-fred…aah..aah…aah ¡ah! —no podía parar de botar aquellos sonidos. Su voz salía como si estuviera en un auto pasando por un camino lleno de baches. Toda entrecortada, el americano no paraba. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Ar-Arthur… te a-mo….I love you...gime mi nombre un poco más…un poco más…Arthur…di mi nombre…—decía sonrojado a más no poder besando al británico comenzando a masturbarlo.

—A…Al-fred… Al-fred…Al-fred…aah…ah..—gemía sin contenerse. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Alfred lo amaba?, cada embestida dentro suyo se hizo más nítida y placentera al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Unos cuantos minutos más y ambos llegaron a un orgasmo entre un grito ahogado en un apasionado beso. Una noche maravillosa y agitada definitivamente. Allí, jadeantes, ambos estaban pegajosos y el lindo traje de vaquerito pasó simplemente a la historia. Se había rasgado por el británico. Sólo aquel gorro había quedado algo utilizable.

Una risa tan pequeña como una sutil brisa sonó entre ambos y un furtivo, tierno y leve beso se posó en sus labios. ¿Por qué sería aquello? ¿Qué deseaban expresarse ante aquella extraña reacción?

A Estados Unidos el traje no le importó. Abrazó por detrás a su amado inglés quedando ambos dormidos, juntos… como siempre debió de ser.

Pero la noche siempre se acaba, y la mañana inminente llegaría para causar sus siempre únicos problemas. Cuando ambos despertaron aún seguían abrazados, sus caras se volvieron un verdadero tomate y se alejaron con vergüenza. Evitaron el tema por toda la mañana y el británico se ofreció a ser quien hiciera el desayuno. Todo normal. Pero el tema salió a flote, y salió por el norteamericano pero de una manera tan poco linda…, tan poco romántica que el inglés sintió que se venía abajo, como si él y Alfred fueran unos verdaderos putos.

—Por fin sé como sueles tener sexo… Inglaterra…

—Alfred, shut up, please… shut up…

—Y cierras los ojos, te gusta decir groserías cuando lo haces…

—¿Podrías callarte?

—Y te gusta aparentar que la situación te desagrada…

—¿Qué parte de "podrías callarte" no entiendes?

—Obviamente la parte en la que me tengo que callar Arthur ¿acaso eres idiota? —decía con gracia el americano.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo todas estás cosas?... —preguntó agachando la cabeza.

El británico no esperaba demasiado pero que Alfred empezara a hablar de las preferencias que él tenía en cuanto al sexo fue una conversación que más que molestarlo le dolió.

—Bueno… ¿de qué quieres hablar Inglaterra?

—Va, ya no importa—dijo molesto apartando la cara. —Me largo de aquí…mi jefe me va a matar, y no sé como explicarle que estuve jugando al "caballito" con un gordo estadounidense sin cerebro.

Alfred se quedo enterrado en el sillón frente a eso. Veía como se acercaba hasta la puerta y se iba, todo se olvidaría. ¿Y gracias a qué?, simple…gracias a que es un cobarde que debería haber dicho algo lindo pero le salían otras palabras de su boca para evitar la vergüenza.

—¡Idiota! ¡Lárgate Inglaterra! —soltó, desesperado.

—¡Pues eso estoy haciendo! ¡Me estoy largando! ¡TÚ no me echas, **yo me voy**! —gritó enojado.

—¡Eres un total idiota! ¡No sabes que estoy cambiando el tema!

El inglés dejó la perilla al escuchar aquello volteando hacia el menor.

—Que pasaría sí… ¡me cuesta aceptar que me gustas!

Continuaba Alfred apretando los ojos ruborizándose incluso más que el británico.

—¡Que te amo! ¿Qué me dirías Inglaterra?

El inglés se ruborizo suavemente otra vez. Y se echó para atrás pero ya no fuera de esa casa. El americano vio aquella reacción en el mayor. Estaba enormemente feliz. Sabía que significaba… Inglaterra también lo amaba.

—¿Tú me amas? —grito nuevamente.

—¡N-NO te amo! —titubeó cerrando los ojos al gritar.

—¡Mientes!

—¡Lo sé! —gritaba también el inglés. No sabía porque pero esa cosa de gritar era contagiosa.

Estaban en lo mejor de su gritería/confesión cuando alguien les hablo. Un señor algo mayor, típico viejo cascarrabias, solterón y amargado.

—¿Podrían callarse? —inquirió el residente cercano a aquejarse de lo ruidoso que eran esos dos. Los dos lo miraron por un par de segundo con cara asesina que hizo que el pobre tipo temblara del miedo. —Bien bien…yo sólo decía… continúen con lo suyo.

Se aparto aterrado.

Y así, todo el mundo se entero que ellos dos estaban saliendo. Porque se estaban gritando prácticamente, y a veces, gritando obscenidades, sí, la confesión de su hermoso amor fue entre gritos y discusiones, para luego, acabar besándose apasionadamente, Arthur y Alfred cayeron al sillón en el cual para curiosidad de todos, fue su segunda vez. Y así también, Inglaterra inventó una excusa más para quedarse en la casa del norteamericano a su jefe. "El pobre no tenía quien le cocinara".

Aquello dijo, supuestamente para cocinarle, sí, sólo supuestamente. Porque al descubrir que ambos se amaban, de una manera un tanto rara incluso, por medio del juego del "caballito"…lo menos que harían es aprender a cocinar bien.

Y el viejo que les fue a "reclamar" porque no podía dormir en la noche nuevamente, simplemente NO durmió por "ciertos sonidos" pero eso… _¿A quién demonios le importa? _

* * *

><p>Termine esta cosa. <strong><em>Así con los caballitos y los jinetes ~<em>**

Espero que a alguien le gustara, trate de adaptarlo a mi manera de escribir aunque la temática no era exactamente mía, era una petición. Y espero que el semi-lemon estuviera sexy. Mi oferta sigue abierta. Me escriben un fic _Shizaya_ y escribo lo que me piden que yo sepa escribir, ¿otro fic pornoso US/UK? Me daría igual pero denme una trama más normal por favor o mejor la escojo yo… D;

Escribiré **más** ¡sí, más porno entre estos dos!, no se preocupen, pero con diferentes temáticas, más love ;D

Tengo fic con lemon si desean: "**Paparazzi"** (no sé si ponerle exactamente semi-lemon la verdad), "**Insomnio"**, "**Motel"**.

Su comentario es importante para mí, ¡créanme!, sea bueno o malo los leo todos, pero he de decir que prefiero los buenos. Adiós y se cuidan, les quiero.

Y entonces… ¿Quieren más lemon para el US/UK? ;D


End file.
